iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RPG Monster Event
The RPG Monster Event or Idle Online Monster Event is a JRPG-themed event. The player controls a party of up to three monsters with their own experience, HP, MP, stats, and abilities. The party battles groups of monsters in stages throughout an overworld to progress and reach reward chests. The main menu of the event leads to the following screens: *Character - review the current party, use Potions, and spend stat points *World Map - contains levels to progress through, each with several groups of enemies and a reward chest *Difficulty - Normal and Hard difficulties are unlocked by completing the previous difficulty *Packs - there are purchased packs as well as free packs unlocked at the following milestones: complete Easy, reach the 5th region on Medium, and complete Hard. Second Run The event is currently running and began on August 1, 2018. It now runs on an energy system, gaining 1 energy per hour up to a maximum of 1500. Each battle you win costs 1 energy. There is a new Rush feature, which will automatically complete a battle. Also, chest rewards were changed, the dodge mechanic was revamped, and the UI was improved, among other minor changes. The pack rewards are: *Complete Easy: 10 , 500 , 25 *Complete 5th Region on Medium: 25 , 1000 , 25 *Complete Hard: 40 , 1500 The second monster is unlocked at the end of level 2 and the third monster is unlocked in level 8. First Run The event first ran from October 14 to December 4, 2016. It ran on a potion system. Health and Mana Potions regenerated at three of each every 25 minutes up to a maximum of 1500 stored. The pack rewards were: *Complete Easy: 5 , 250 , 25 *Complete 5th Region on Medium: 10 , 500 , 25 *Complete Hard: 15 , 1000 Hotkeys Keyboard hotkeys were added for the second run of the event. *WASD or Arrow keys to move in a level *Escape to close the XP window after a battle *Enter to Rush in a battle *Number keys to use abilities Abilities Monsters also get a new appearance every ten levels. Boss Chests Some treasure chests are guarded by extra-strong monsters. You will have to return and get these chests later. They are located on these levels: *Easy **Level 11 (Hidden Sea 1) Monster Level 100 **Level 22 (Lavalands 2) Monster Level 130 *Normal **Level 26 (Sky Zone 1) Monster Level 150 **Level 32 (Midnight Scapes 2) Monster Level 170 *Hard **Level 8 (Drylands 3) Monster Level 190 **Level 16 (Ruins 1) Monster Level ??? Agility for 1st turns level 11 enemy 28 agility level 14 enemy 35 agility level 15 enemy 37 agility level 19 enemy 57 agility level 21 enemy 63 agility level 23 enemy 46 agility level 25 enemy 50 agility level 27 enemy 54 agility level 29 enemy 83 agility level 31 enemy 93 agility level 33 enemy 66 agility level 35 enemy 88 agility level 37 enemy 74 agility level 39 enemy 98 agility level 47 enemy 140 agility level 49 enemy 128 agility level 52 enemy 155 agility level 55 enemy 138 agility level 79 enemy 198 agility level 81 enemy 181 agility level 82 enemy 229 agility level 87 enemy 260 agility level 99 enemy 296 agility level 101 enemy 301 agility level 109 enemy 325 agility level 111 enemy 331 agility level 121 purple enemy 343 agility level 125 boss 503 agilityCategory:Events